


Always His Boy

by Kiharu_Kitty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominant Louis, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Kink, Power Play, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Submissive Harry, Suggestive Themes, These Tags Make It Sound More Intense Than Is Is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiharu_Kitty/pseuds/Kiharu_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been ages since Harry had needed him like that, but Louis never forgot.  Then one day the phone rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always His Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a dark, intense fic despite the tags. Just warning for those for whom those things are squicks, and advertising for those who want it. I don't think I quite have it in me to go full out with a relationship like this (and others do it sooo much better) so this is likely it for this world. I just like the tease, and I like the idea that even from so far away Harry needs what only Louis can give him.
> 
> Also this could be read as an explanation for Louis' mysterious appearance in LA while Harry was there. Let's just say that Harry heals from minor wounds very quickly.

The voice on the end of the line was shaky, which was Louis' first clue. 

“Lou? Lou, I..”

“What is it Haz?”

A shuddering breath. “I.. I let it get pretty bad this time.” Louis' stomach flipped, his breath stilling in his chest. Harry was practically panting now. “Lou, I'm so sorry but.. But could you...”

Louis could feel the rush going through his body at the realization of what Harry was asking for, or at least trying to. It had been so long, and the need to see Harry broken and needy in front of him almost had him agreeing before he was even properly asked. But as much as he wanted this, there was no way in hell he'd make this easier for him.

After all, playing with him was half the fun.

“Could I what, Harry?” He smiled. “Use your words, luv. Or else I wont know what it is you.. _want_.” His grin widened at the whimper he could hear from Harry. The harsh breathing continued, and then... “Please. Please would you come? I-I-I need this. I..” A swallow. “I need you.” Louis sighed, his eyes sliding shut at the images those words brought about. Through his mind ran visions of Harry bound with silken ropes, Harry spread out and cuffed, his body twitching and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. The vivid crosshatching of welts across his skin. The contrast with the streaks of white come they'd both left behind. Louis inhaled as he felt his groin throb and his flesh thicken. It had been so very, very long.

Harry's voice broke through once more, his voice soft and breathless.

“Please sir.”

Another deep breath, and Louis stood a bit straighter, mind already going over what he'd need to do. “I'll be there, Harry. Just you wait, and I'll be there to take care of you.” He did not imagine the relieved sigh, the near sob from Harry's end. “Thanks Lou.” 

Arrangements were briefly discussed, then Louis hung up to start preparing. His boy needed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. Okay. I never thought I'd write for this fandom but things happened and I found Larry and Harry gives off such a subby vibe sometimes and Louis looks like he'd reeeaally enjoy taking care of him like that. And then this happened.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
